


Lost: Angels Among Us (Jacob+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Jacob Lost, Lost
Genre: Angel Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Lost - Freeform, Love Story, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, jacob - Freeform, jacob lost - Freeform, magical sex, pussy licking, tongue fuck, two virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: As a boy, young Jacob becomes smitten with a mysterious woman who often visits him in the woods. He is heartbroken when he learns her time as a spiritual being is coming to an end and she must return to heaven to prepare for a new life on earth. He vows to see her again. And, once she has returned, lures her onto the plane that crashes upon his island.





	Lost: Angels Among Us (Jacob+OC)

It was nearing sundown and the little blond haired boy sat upon the rock with baited breath. Although he had waited here on many occasions with no results, his little heart beat faster with every sound and rustle of leaves in the underbrush. Anything that would tell him if the woman was coming to visit him again. He longed to feel the touch of her hand upon his forehead, the sound of her voice in his ear. He felt there was a knot inside of him that he never knew was there until she had shown him. And he wanted the to know what the feeling was and just what it wanted from him.  
"I told you these visits were coming to an end, Jacob,“ a soft feminine voice said behind him. The boy jumped up and turned, his eyes falling upon the tall blond haired woman stepping out of the shadows.  
The boy ran and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her flowery fragrance, an odd mixture of flowers he didn’t recognize. The knot inside of him grew, threatening to burst from his chest at any moment "I don’t want it to, Ariel,” he said gainst her belly. A tear slides down his cheek.  
The woman smiles down at him, reaching down to wipe the tear away with a thumb. “Nothing lasts forever, Jacob. Everything that can live can also die.”  
“Not you. You’re going to live forever.”  
“In this form, yes. But my time on this plane is due to come again. There are lessons even I must learn. I will be one of you soon.”  
Jacob held her close. “Will we see each other again? Will we know each other?”  
The woman looked away. “No, Jacob. I won’t be born here or in this time. By the time I am ready you will be long gone.”  
Jacob lets this sink in, but a moment later he looks up at her with a determination surprising in one so young. The woman is momentarily taken aback, reminded that this boy was more than just any average human. And the feeling of his power radiating out to her reminded Ariel why she had come here in the first place, to try to undo some of the poisonous teachings of the boy’s mother.  
"I will never let you go, Ariel,“ he tells her. "I will find you.”  
She leans down to plant a kiss on his forehead. He tried to kiss her lips but the woman pulled up before they could touch. That was not to be. And the woman stroked the top of his head to soften the blow.  
“Goodbye, Jacob.”  
***************************************************************************  
"Shit. Shit. Shit.“  
The word left Anna Carmike’s lips in an endless stream as she raced towards the terminal that would lead her to Oceanic Flight 815. Her alarm had failed to go off that morning, her car had failed to start and she had just been lucky to have gotten a cab to the airport. Then she had lost her plane tickets in the bowels of her purse. It seemed that God himself was trying to stop her from getting on this flight and it was driving her insane.  
In the midst of her airport nightmare, Anna tripped. She made an ungraceful attempt to right herself, arms flying around as she landed flat on her face.  
"Need a little help?”  
Anna looked up to see a tall, blond haired pilot staring down at her. A smile was on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his frosty eyes. He was offering her his hand.  
“Maybe a little,” she said with a laugh, letting him pull her to her feet. She felt a heat going to her most intimate places at the feeling of his hand in hers. Anna noticed he continued to hold her hand even after it was no longer necessary.  
“Where are you heading off to,” he asked.  
“My mother’s wedding,” Anna tells him, leaving out the part where her and her mother had been feuding for a long time and this was finally a chance for them to make amends.  
“Have a nice flight,” he tells her, finally letting go of her hand.   
Anna stood there a moment, watching the pilot disappear into the crowd. A shiver went down her spine. She felt like she knew the man for some odd reason. Maybe she had seen him at the airport before or somewhere around town? Shaking her head, she continued her run towards the airport terminal.  
Towards the eventual crashing of Oceanic Flight 815.  
**********************************************************************************  
Anna waited for the rest of the castaways to go to sleep before she wandered out to sit upon the sand, watching how the moonlight reflected in the watery depths. No matter how long she lived on the island, she could never seem to get use to sleeping on the ground and surrounded by strangers. True, she had made a couple friends since she got stranded here like Kate and Jack, but most were just strangers to her.   
“Fancy some company, sunshine?”  
Anna rolled her eyes, not even glancing up at the figure looming over her in the dark. “It’s never gonna happen. Whatever it is you think is gonna happen. Nope.”  
The shaggy blond headed man plopped onto the sand beside her, not seeming to care that she had just told him to buzz off. “That sounds kinda cold, princess. Can’t a guy just get lonely and want some friendship?”  
"Look, Sawyer, your looks and those puppy dog eyes might work on the other chicks around here, but not me. I’m immune.“  
Sawyer leaned in close, his face almost touching hers. "Look, you want things. I want things. Just…do a couple of things for me. Not much. It would be easy for you. You know Kate-”  
“Again with Kate,” Anna thundered, jumping to her feet. “I’m not gonna be your little pawn or Jack’s pawn or a pawn for anybody. I’m fucking tired off all the bullshit on this fucking island.”   
She turned around and stomped off into the woods beside the campsite.  
“Be careful. It’s a dangerous would out there, sunshine.”  
Anna made sure he saw her middle finger waving at him from the shadows as she vanished into the dark.  
Several hours later Anna found herself resting upon a rock outcropping, her body finally ready to succumb to sleep. She tried to think about everything that had brought her here, namely her mother’s wedding and the promise of a resolution between them.   
The sound of crying pulled her from her reverie. She heard someone, a woman, weeping somewhere off in the distance. Anna sprang to her feet, concern and fear going through her in waves. “Who’s there,” she cried into the darkness.  
The weeping continued.   
Anna wandered forward, curiosity pulling her towards the sounds like a moth to a flame. Suddenly, she saw the bent figure of a woman dressed in black darting in and out of the moonlight.   
"Hello. Can I help you? Are you hurt?“  
The figure stopped and turned towards her, a familiar face staring out at her from the darkness. Anna’s jaw dropped and her heart skipped a beat. "Mom?” She wandered forward, lost in a state of terror and confusion.  
The weeping woman vanished further into the forest.  
A sudden chill went down Anna’s spine at the sudden stillness that seemed to descend upon her in the quiet. She became aware of the fact that she’d never gone this far into the woods at night before.   
“Run,” a male voice called to her in the dark. “You are in great danger here.”  
"Who are you,“ Anna screamed, rage replacing the fear inside of her. Maybe this was all Sawyer’s idea of a sick joke.   
"Soon, Anna. Soon.”  
The voice faded away, replaced with a rumbling in the trees, the ground shook beneath her feet. Anna felt more than saw an oppressive force moving towards her in the darkness. It reminded her of a cloud, except she’d never seen a cloud undulate like a snake through the air. Coming closer to the place where she stood, trembling with fear.  
Anna turned and ran deeper into the woods, nearing tripping several times on low hanging branches and vines. There had to be a path that would lead her back to camp. Back to some semblance of sanity. She considered the fact that she’d finally lost her mind of this god forsaken island. Maybe the only thing chasing her was her own fears and horror about being trapped in this place. And, all of a sudden, she forced herself to stop. To face this thing, whatever it was head on.  
Anna was standing on the edge of an overhanging cliff, two hundred feet between her and the deadly outcropping below. Her back was ram rod straight, her face a stubborn and hateful mask. She was tired of running. Whatever this thing was, she was sure she could take it.  
The black cloud burst through the tangle of trees, pushing her off her feet and sending her sky born. But a funny thing happened while Anna was plunging towards the rocks, she felt a sharp, almost painful twinge on her back. Then there was a weight hanging off her shoulders that had never been there before. She turned her head to the side, noticing that she now had a pair of gold colored wings. She flapped them instinctively, her body rising up higher into the air.  
Anna glanced up and saw her escape from death hadn’t gone unnoticed by the black cloud. It hovered in mid air for a moment, seeming to study her before resuming its attack. She flapped her wings and turned hard, fleeing in the opposite direction. The cloud followed along behind her, threatening to over take her at any moment.  
A light shot up from the trees overhead and what looked to be a silver cloud shot up into the air ahead of her. Anna tried to turn out of its way, but the cloud merely passed through her, surrounding her for the briefest of moments with a feeling of calm and strength. Anna found herself renewed, able to fly faster and higher than she had before.   
Yet her strength began to falter as she flew over the turning waves towards the light of the campfire she had left behind earlier in the night. Her wings failed to flap once, then twice, finally sinking her face first into the water below.   
Anna never saw the figure that rose up from the dark depths. Never felt his arms wrap around her and pull her up into a tight embrace as he carried her to shore.  
********************************************************************************  
Anna was awakened by the sensation of a mouth pressed hard against hers and breathing air into her lungs. She coughed, sputtered, reaching a hand up to push the face away from hers.  
"Easy. Take it easy,“ a male voice said somewhere above her.  
Anna opened her eyes to see Jack poised over her, his face twisted in a look of worry and apprehension. Kate was on her other side, holding tightly to one of her hands. Several of the other survivors were gathered around her in a circle on the beach, whispering amongst themselves.   
"What happened,” Anna asked, trying to sit up but in the end needing Hurley to help help her to her feet.  
"I found you not breathing on the beach,“ Sawyer tells her, placing a decidedly unwelcome arm around her shoulders. "Seems you went for a swim and found out you aren’t the little mermaid.”  
Anna opened her mouth to make a snappy reply, but it died on her throat as she looked down and finally noticed what the group was staring at. On the sand where she had laid was the outline of two wings stretching out about twenty feet on either side of her indented form. They were staring at the outline, then at her. But no one was staring at her harder than Locke, who looked for all the world like he wanted to pin her down and dissect her or something.  
He waited until the others had dispersed before standing next to her. He tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Anna politely stepped away from his touch. Locke merely smiled, appearing unphased by her rebuff. “The island saved your life. You’re special to it in some way.”  
“I’m not special,” Anna said. Her mind drifted to the nightmare she had had the night before. “This island is just driving me crazy.”  
"Life is filled with choices. The ones we make and the ones that are made for us. But you have to make a stand, Anna. And soon. I think you’re running out of time.“  
Anna ignored him, her eyes never leaving the wings drawn as if by an artist’s brush into the sand. She recalled the voice that had warned her of danger last night, running from the cloud monster, jumping into the air and being borne away on angel’s wings. Nothing in her life had ever felt as real to her as those moments. Now they seemed like puffs of smoke in the light of day.   
With the rest of the survivors headed off to camp, Anna walked back into the woods, trying to retrace the steps she had made the night before. A feeling of heaviness settled over her as she discovered the clearing where she had encountered the voice and been chased by the dark cloud.  
"I missed you, Ariel.”  
She spun around to see who had spoken the words, knowing it to be the same voice that had warned her of danger. She found it in the form of a tall, blond haired man standing a couple of feet away. He was wearing a beige shirt with strings on the front and ragged pants. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue. The stranger took a step towards her, but backed off when she nearly tripped trying to back away from him.  
"Who are you?“  
"My name is Jacob,” he tells her, moving slowly towards her again but stopping withing touching distance. “I’m the guardian of the island. I brought you here, all of you here. For the greater cause.”  
Anna felt rage go through her as if she’d been stabbed by a knife. “All of this is because of you?”  
"You helped me a long time ago. I need you now,“ Jacob reaches out to take her face in his hands. Anna is surprised when a feeling of warmth goes through her from her head to her toes. She feels she’s been here before, in this vary spot with the stranger. But something felt wrong in the memory, like things had been different back then. That she had been looking down at him, comforting him and not the other way around.  
"I won’t help you. I won’t. Whatever you did to bring me here, undo it. Now.”  
Jacob smiled, a wistful expression on his handsome face. “I waited for you for so long. You have no idea how happy I was the day you were born. I’ve watched you every day. Felt your joy. Your pain. Cried your tears. Search within yourself. You know it to be true.”  
Anna didn’t have to imagine vary hard. Every cell inside of her seemed to be screaming at his nearness. It occurred to her a second later that her pussy was dripping down her leg, adding to her discomfort at his nearness. She closed her legs tightly, trying to distract herself from the growing need welling within her.  
"What do you want from me?“  
Jacob took her hands in his, lifting them up to place to kiss each of them in turn. His smiled widened as he noticed the way her body shook beneath his touch. "I will choose a guardian from amongst the others. But they will need a guide for when you and I are no more. A light to shine within the darkness. A child of light.”  
His lips came down upon hers, not a gentle chaste one as she assumed, but a passionate open mouthed kiss, his tongue eagerly plunging into her mouth. Anna moaned, her hand entwining in his hair as he forced her back into the flat rock.   
“Close your eyes, Anna,” he tells her. “There are things you cannot see.”  
Anna closed her eyes. When she opened them she was in what appeared to be a house or shelter of some kind, her gaze falling upon the bed that must be Jacob’s as he laid her down upon it.  
“I’ve never…” Anna struggled to find the words. “I don’t know how…”  
Jacob was taking off his shirt, revealing the broad shoulders and beautiful chest and belly beneath. He gazed down at her solemnly. “I also have never laid with anyone. But I have seen many show their love this way. And I am certain I can please you.”  
Slowly and with great care, he helped her out of her clothes. Anna started to cover herself, embarrassed to be naked in front of anybody else, but Jacob stopped her. He kissed her hands, her arms before moving to lay on top of her.  
Anna cried out, surprised at the jolt that went through her every place they touched. She felt there was a raging fire in her gut.  
"We are both powerful beings,“ Jacob told her, kissing her neck to her collarbone. "Our kind have never bred before. This is new to both of us in so many ways.”  
He kissed his way down her body, pausing to kiss and lick her thighs until she gripped him by the hair and pressed his face into her core. Gently at first, then with greater fervor, he licked her from her ass all the way up to her swollen clit.   
Anna cried his name as he settled upon her clit, taking turns sucking on it and twirling it with his tongue. Hearing his name upon her lips made him growl in lust, grabbing her bottom in his hands and lifting her up off the mattress.  
She closed her eyes, a feeling welling up inside her pussy that threatened to tear her apart. Anna tried to fight it, frightened of what would happen if she gave into it, but Jacob’s long tongue started to probe her virgin pussy, pushing her over the edge entirely. Her body arched, her eyes seeing stars for a minute as her hold on Jacob’s head tightened.  
He seemed surprised when she squirted into his face and mouth, moaning softly as he eagerly licked her clean and placed her down upon the mattress. His eyes never left hers as he parted her legs and laid between them. He reached out a hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face.   
“I love you, Ariel. I always have. I always will.”  
He pressed his forehead to hers, his mouth swallowing her cry of pleasure and pain as he pushed himself inside of her. He paused, letting her get use to the size and girth of him before starting a quick and deep pace.   
“I need you,” Anna whispered into his ear. “Please. Please. Please.”  
Jacob silenced her with his mouth, plunging his tongue into in rythem with his cock. Then he was licking and sucking on her breasts, being rough with nips and pinches as his excitement grew.   
"I will love you and our child,“ he tells her as he nears his release. "I promise you, no harm will come to either of you. You are mine. And I am yours. Always.”  
Anna held onto him as he moaned out her name, thrusting into her twice more before finding his own release. She gave a sigh of pleasure, loving how warm his seed felt inside of her and the sensation of being filled to the brim. He continued to lay on top of her, body shaking on top of hers while he continued to empty himself within her.  
When he was finished making her his own, Jacob gathered her into his arms. “You’re time is now,” he tells her. “I have helped our little one along.”  
Anna’s hand went to her belly. Already, she could feel the presence of something that hadn’t been there before. Something filled with light and beauty. And she got the faintest impression of wings.  
“I love you,” she tells Jacob as she starts to drift off to sleep.


End file.
